


Oh, Brother!

by DoubleSidedStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Bondage, F/M, I swear this is a joke, Oh Brother, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Siblings, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, The typos are intentional, Unfinished, belt, in progress, legit not a real fic, not actually, please dont judge me, step slibings, they share a bed, timewarp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSidedStar/pseuds/DoubleSidedStar
Summary: Cimberleight awakes to a life changing event. A new adopted brother! Will they get along and share a twin sized bed???
Relationships: Cimberleigh/Markys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Oh, Brother!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring loudly. I stretched my arms and ran my fingers through my bleach blonde platinum wavy locks. I grabbed my iPhone 11+ off my lime green charger and checked my notifications. Nothing. I am not very popular. I am the most unpopular girl in my school, in fact. I stand and look at myself in the mirror. People tell me I'm beautiful, but I've never believed them. I'm curvy with big boobs and a phat ass, but i hate my stretch marks and my shoulders are so wide. I have bright blue orbs and no acne whatsoever. But I have one single zit behind my ear, and it hurts a lot. I groan in frustration.  
My mom screamed from downstairs. "Come here, Cimberleigh! You're new family's here!" I practically run downstairs, and behold, the most beautiful man I've ever layed my orbs upon. He was tall, mysterious, with tousled dark hair, a chiseled jawline, and his amethyst pools pierce my soul. He is gorgeous. "Cimberleigh, this is your brother, Markys." Oh, brother! I saunter over to him, my head down. I can't look at him directly. He is wearing a fitted black suit, slightly unbuttoned, revealing his gentle curls of chest hair. I desperately want to run my fingers through it, but I resist. He reaches out the largest hand I've ever seen.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Markys." His body is tense, like he doesn't know how to react to a new sister. I smile, and shake his hand. I catch his gaze looking down, and in my horror, I realize I never even put on pants! My shirt is oversized, but my hot pink lace panties peek out around my dumby thick juicy cake. I tug down at my shirt in a desperate attempt to cover my down there area in embarrassment. I look up with flushed cheeks to see him biting his lip. "dont worry i dont mind the view" he growls. My mom pipez up from behind me.  
"Cimberleigh why dont you show him to your guys room."  
i spin around in astonisment. "we have to share a room!?! but i only have one bed!!"  
"well we arnt making your new brother sleep on the floor!" mom retorts. "you two will have to learn to get along!"  
"Okay, I have to head to work. See you later. You guys hsve fun." With that she was out the door. I look over at him again, in the awkward silence that fills the room. Markys perks up, looking around. "Nice place you got here." I cross my arms. "So, how old even are you?" "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks. You?" I gasp. "Oh my gosh, me too!" He gasps also. I guide him up the stairs to my room. I feel embarrassed by all the girly decorations and feel pink rise to my cheeks. "I'm sorry about the decor, I didn't expect company." I expect him to recoil, but instead he grins and bites his lip. "No, I quite like it. It's unique." I gesture to the bed. "This is where we'll sleep." I suddenly realize how small the bed in question is. The bed was always big enough for me, but for two people?  
I look out my window to the sun beginning to set. "Wow, it seems to be getting late?" Markys points out. "Do you mind if I change here?" Before I can even respond, he is shrugging his suit off his broad shoulders, his muscles rippling at every movement. I feel myself shrink in front of.him, unable to tear my orbs away the sight in front of me. And then, he is unbuttoning his shirt, sensually fingering each button. The belt comes next. He tosses it onto the floor with a metallic thud. I shiver, licking my plump lips. "Should I keep going?" He asks, staring into my pools with a smirk. "Yes." I respond in a rush. He nods, and starts fiddling with his pant buttons. They fall to the floor, revealing his tight black boxers underneath. I can't help but notice the considerable mass.  
Markys rakes his gaze over me, "Your turn, next." I gasp. "But-" "Don't be shy, I think you're beautiful, Cimberleigh." I am taken aback. No has ever said those words to me, not even my mom. "You're just being nice," I say as I look away. He grabs my chin, shifting my gaze back to him. "I'd never lie to you."  
Without hesitation our lips crush together completly overwhelmed with passionate desire. his fingers play with the edge of my oversized shirt flirtasiously. I drag my claws down his bare back. with this he desides to pull off my shirt, to expose my matching hot pink laced sheer bralette, my large breasts spilling out the top.  
He lifts me in his strong, muscular arms and carries me to our bed. He effortlessly throws me down on the mattress, my hands aimlessly above my head. Instead of joining me, he retrieves his belt from the floor, struts over to me. "Don't move." He commands. I oblige. He begins to tie my wrists with his belt, and climbs on top of me. As he pulls on the belt to make it tighter I feel his throbbing member between my thighs. He kisses down my neck to my thighs and stops. He reaches for his boxers and takes is off, his throbbing length falls out. I gasp. he growels seductively as he squeezes my dummy thicc thighs. He reaches for my hot pink lace panties and tugs them off with his teeth, as he is gripping my thighs. He whips his head and flings my panties across the room.He looks back at me, his amethyst pools overflowing with desire. He buries his face into my voluptuous boosoms, fumbling blindly with my bra clasp behind my back. it comes undone with a swift pop, and my breasts burst forth, no longer contained by the lacy fabric. He kisses all the way down to my clit, he struggles to place the tip of his manhood into my slit. He finally lines it up and thrusts violently. I arch my back in horror as I truly grasp the 14 firm inches of his girth. I gasp in pain and in pleasure and he goes further and further, my body stretching to take him in entirely. He leans over me, growling in my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth. i moan loudly, the heat between my legs growing wetter. he begins to move steadily, thrusting and grunting rhythmically. "you like that baby girl?" he grunts under his breath. 

last edited 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously wrote this at like 2am with friends if you judge me I'll throw hands ITS MEANT TO BE A 2013 WATTPAD FIC LAUGH OKAY?


End file.
